Saphire Necklace
by Nixton
Summary: Just a short love story between Asuna and Negi. I changed the age difference between them to be only 1 year with Asuna being older.


The waves gently swayed against shore of the white sand beach as 15 year old Negi, in a short sleeved white button up shirt and blue shorts, medium length dark red hair, with his fathers staff which is about as big as he is, and 16 year old Asuna, in a knee long scarlet skirt and a faded yellow short sleeved shirt, long red-orange hair with bells in it, walked along the shore hand in hand.

"Do you have to take that staff everywhere you go?" Asuna asked.

"Yes I do, because without it I can't use my spells." Negi replied. "Haven't I told you this before?"

"Yeah, yeah I just think you should be able to do your magic without it." Asuna teased. "But I guess I let you take that thing everywhere is you can fly with it." She gave Negi a little nudge in the side.

Asuna turned her head to look out at the ocean. The waves were gently swaying back and forth glistening with the marvelous light from the sun "Isn't the ocean beautiful today Negi?" she asked.

Negi turned his head and looked at the ocean and then looked at Asuna "Yes," he replied "it's probably the second most beautiful thing I have seen." He began blushing and so did Asuna.

They sat down for a while, staring out into the ocean, watching the sunset. "Hey Asuna, do you think you could close your eyes for a sec?" Negi asked as his face began to turn red.

"What for?" Asuna asked.

"I got a surprise for you so could you close your eyes for me please?" Negi asked.

Asuna started to blush "Uh, okay sure." Asuna closed her eyes.

Negi began digging in his pockets for a little and pulled out a little black box. "What's taking so long?" Asuna asked still slightly blushing.

"Don't worry I got it." Negi opened the box and pulled out a necklace. The small chain was made from sterling silver. On the chain was the most beautiful sapphire you have ever seen, about the size of a marble. It was held in place by what looked like a dragon's claw made from sterling silver. On the dragons claw it has inscribed on it "Forever mine".

Negi put it around Asunas neck. "You can open your eyes now." Negi said with a little smile. Asuna opened her eyes and looked down at the necklace. Her eyes lit up with excitement. "Oh Negi, it's beautiful. Thank you." She exclaimed. She gave Negi a hug and Negi being surprised they fell down. "I love it Negi. Thank you." She gave him a little kiss on the cheek and his face turned bright red. Asuna began laughing a little "Awwww are you embarrassed cutie pie?" Asuna said in a teasing voice.

Finally Negi said "I'm glad you like it."

Asuna got up and wipe the sand from her clothes and just as she was bending down to help Negi up a black cat came out of no where and stole her necklace. "Oh no! My necklace!" Asuna shouted in surprise.

Negi got up and grabbed on his staff. "Hurry up get on!" Negi said in a serious tone. Asuna got on the back of the staff and they went flying after the cat.

They chased the cat along a trail for several minutes. "Man that is one fast cat if it can out run your staff Negi." Asuna said a little shocked.

"I don't care how fast it is, I'll chase it until I get your necklace back." Negi said determined.

"Whats so special about the necklace? I mean couldn't you just get another one?" Asuna asked.

"No. It's a one of a kind necklace. A great craftsman who lives in England specially made it. He owed me a favor. I sent a letter to him about two months ago asking if he could make it for me. I asked him to put a spell on the sapphire that would ward off enemies so you could be safe if I wasn't around."

Asuna looked down off to the right. She blushed a little and smiled a little. Then she looked up at the cat then leaned forward. "Well" she said with a determined smile "I guess we will just have to catch that cat then."

Negi looked back at Asuna and then smiled. "Right" he said with a nod. They chased the cat until they reached a graveyard, right as the moon was rising. When they got into the graveyard they get off the staff.

"Isn't this the Mihikoto graveyard?" Asuna asked a little scared looking around the graveyard.

"Don't be frightened Asuna" Negi said in a calm voice "we're the only ones here."

"Except for the bones in the ground." Asuna said with a shaky voice.

She got up close behind Negi and grabbed his arm. "Couldn't you just use a spell or something to find the necklace or something?" Asuna asked. "This place gives me the creeps." Asuna said tightening her grip on Negi's arm.

"I would but I don't know any location spells." Negi answered starting to get a little scared himself. They walked in the graveyard until they found the cat sitting on top of a tombstone.

"There it is." Asuna exclaimed.

Negi jumped at the cat but the cat jumped backwards and Negi hit the tombstone. "Oh no! Negi, are you alright?" Asuna asked worried.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Negi said rubbing his head. Negi got up and then they heard and evil laugh.

"You fools fell right into my trap." Went the evil voice.

"Who are you?! Show yourself!!" Negi demanded. Then in a tree right behind the tombstone where the cat was, a girl who looked no older than 14 dress in a black dress appeared in the glow of the moonlight standing on the lowest branch. "Evangeline! What are you doing here? I thought we got rid of you in Kyoto." Negi shouted in surprise.

"Ha ha ha ha. That's what you get for thinking. You should have finished me off." Evangeline laughed.

"Negi" Asuna said a little frightened "we barely beat that blood sucker last time. How are we going to beat her this time?"

Then Negi noticed a glimmer of light come from around her neck. "Uh. The necklace. She's got it around her neck." Negi said.

Asuna looked at Negi. "What? Really?" Asuna asked. She looked at Evangeline's neck and then gasped. "Hey. That's my necklace you got there. Give it back to me right now." Asuna yelled in rage.

Asuna started running towards her. "Asuna, wait!" Negi yelled. Asuna jumped on the tombstone but then she was knocked down to the ground. "Asuna!" Negi yelled as he ran to her. "Asuna. Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. But what hit me?" she asked. Then on top of the tombstone there was another person.

"The last time you beat me because it was two against one." Evangeline snarled. "But this time I have my robot Chachamaru with me." She smirked.

Negi looked at Asuna and she looked at him. They both nodded and Negi Jumped back and got into a fighting stance. Asuna joined him and pulled out a card with her picture on it. "Adeat." She said and the card disappeared and wind whirled up around her.

Asuna, now ten times stronger, jumped towards Chachamaru and knocked her ten feet back.

Negi raised his staff and said an incantation_ "Undecim spiritus lucis, coeuntes segittant inimicum, sagitta magica." _Then out of the tip of his staff shot eleven arrows of light and they went directly towards Evangeline. Evangeline threw a vile containing a purple substance and it created a shield that the arrows hit and the arrows and the shield disappeared.

"Ha. Is that all you got?" she laughed.

"Not even close." Negi said angrily. "_Evocatio valcyriarum, contubernalia gladiaria."_ This time five figures made of wind appeared that looked like Negi and flew at her from all sides.

Evangeline jumped up and all of the wind copies crashed into each other and dissipated and then she incantated "_Veniant spīritūs glaciālēs obscūrantēs, cum obscūrātiōne flet tempestās nivālis. NIVIS TEMPESTĀS OBSCŪRĀNS." _All around Negi it began to get dark and a snowstorm started all around him.

Meanwhile Chachamaru shoots out several missiles at Asuna. She dodges them, jumps up in the air and "Take this" kicks Chachamaru and causes her to fly back on the ground. Asuna runs towards her before she gets a chance to get up but she shoots a missile out of her foot at Asuna. She dodges the missile but is hit by the explosion. "Uhhh" she yelled in pain.

"Asuna!!" Negi yelled, struggling to stand in the snowstorm

"Don't worry about me" Asuna said "just concentrate on beating that vampire you got me!"

"Ok" Negi yelled

"Ha ha ha. Now that is just sweet. You two are going to spend a lovely time in the afterlife." laughed Evangeline

"Time to take you out you hunk of junk" yelled Asuna as she charged at Chachamaru. Chachamaru starts to charge too. She throws a punch at Asuna but she ducks and slams her fist into Chachamarus chest, which causes it to shatter and blow up. Asuna gets knocked back into a tombstone and gets knocked unconscious.

_"Flet une vente, Flans saltatio Pulverea!" _Said Negi's spell and sent a strong gust of wind towards Evangeline knocking her down which cause the snowstorm to stop. "Asuna!!" Negi yelled as he ran towards Asunas unconscious body. "Asuna! Asuna wake up! Asuna! Wake up please!" Cried Negi as tears start to roll down his cheeks.

"Ha ha ha. Looks like your poor girlfriends time is up." Laughed Evangeline evilly.

Negi got up, his whole body shaking in anger. He turned around to face Evangeline. Tears running down his cheeks. Negi then said angeril "You… are going to… pay… for what you have done." He pointed his right hand at Evangeline and yelled in rage "_Unus Fulgor Concidens Noctem, In Mea Manu Ens Inimicum Edate" _Then out of the palm of his hand shot out a powerful blast of electricity and hit Evangeline squarely in the middle of her chest. It knocked the necklace off of her and shot her back through three tombstones and slammed against a tree about fifty feet back. Negi then said in a slightly less angry voice. "Don't you ever mess with Asuna ever again." And then he threw a seal on her forehead. He then picked up the necklace, walked over to Asuna, picked her up, and flew off to the beach.

About thirty minutes later Asuna woke up lying on the beach next to a fire. Then she suddenly remembered what happened and jumped up but fell down because of her injuries. She saw that her clothes were tattered and that she has been bandaged. Then she yelled worriedly "Negi! Negi where are you?!"

"I'm right here Asuna." Said Negi from the other side of the fire. "Apparently there was a bomb in Chachamaru that you activated when you smashed her chest."

Asuna sat up. "What about Evangeline?" Asuna asked.

"She'll be pinned to a tree for about a week. Here, have something to eat." He handed her some cooked fish. She took a bite and seeing how good it was she ate three more. "Asuna, do you think you could close you eyes for me?" Negi asked.

"What for?" Asuna asked with her mouth full.

"I have something I want to give you." He said. Asuna swallowed what was in her mouth

"Okay" she closed her eyes.

Then a minute later Negi said with a smile. "You can open your eyes now."

When she did she saw the necklace around her neck. She was so happy she began crying and gave Negi a hug. "You got it back for me. Thank you." She gave Negi a kiss on the lips and said "I love you Negi."

"I love you too Asuna." Negi said putting his arms around Asuna with tears of joy gently strolling down his cheeks. "I love you too."


End file.
